Apogee Prelude
by chaosticsoul
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Angst, Shonen-Ai *Complete* FIRST IN MOONLITE SONNET ARC
1. Apogee Prelude 0

Moonlight Sonnet

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry  
Part: 0/10

-prologue-

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off—" The sound of a door bursting open and green light, along with a laugh. The Baby felt the person holding him scream and start running, but the laughter followed. The green light hit the person holding him and the baby fell._

_"Silly girl, it didn't have to end this way." With the warmth gone the baby began to cry. The laughing man turned to him and emerald locked with crimson. There was shouting and pain erupted everywhere. The laughing man stumbled forward and protected the boy, and another green light shot towards them. The red eyes faded and the emerald-eyed baby felt the power left behind meld with the curses fired towards the corpses._

_"Stop. It's over." A different voice was heard. "We will take the boy to his aunt and uncle."_

_"But sir, I will—"_

_"No Sirius, it's for the best."_

_He felt like he was floating, then heard a loud crack as the room faded around him._

_-  
_

_The Dursleys looked at the young child that had been left on their doorstep. There was NO WAY they wanted anything to do with Petunia's freak sister! Vernon huffed and then grabbed the baby from Petunia's arms. "Enough of this foolishness!"_

_Driving across the city to the start of a forest, Vernon stepped out of the car, baby in hand. Walking in a bit he put the baby on a stump. He smiled as the call of a wolf was heard in the distance. "I hope you see you mother and father in HELL!" He turned and left the woods, never looking back._

-TBC-


	2. Apogee Prelude 1

Moonlight Sonnet

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry

Part: 1/10

Arnou was getting ready to go back to his home when it happened. A human male, and an ugly one at that, had put . . . something on a tree stump. What was it? As he approached he heard the cries of someone who had nothing. Cautiously he got nearer, and then he saw what it was, a human child. From its scent he could tell it was male, and around a year old. Arnou also sensed power. Nodding, he picked up the baby in his jaws and started for home. One of this much power would help his clan, but that was not the real reason. The real reason was that this poor pup had been left by its clan, with no one or nothing to call its own. For his clan, this was a mortal sin, and so the baby was taken to the forbidden forest, safe from all human creatures.

Reaching the entrance to the clan's lands he sat the child down. Shifting, he took his human form and picked up the child. Bowing his head, he whispered "Conrí" A rustle as soft as the wind and two wolfs emerged. One was a great silver wolf, who watched Arnou as he shifted from one foot to another. The other wolf was a slender wolf, pure white with black eyes. This one growled a warning at Arnou. There was a tension in the air that was suffocating Arnou. He appeared in human form because it was not as threatening. How could thin skin and slow speeds be a danger? It was indeed a gamble, to call the king before you; but one that must be if the pup in his arms was to survive.

"Papa!" A pup came rushing through the woods, unaware of the silent dispute before the three. Crashing into Arnou's leg, Remus looked up and smiled a wolf smile. "Papa, papa, you're back! But why are you a huge-man?" Arnou and the other two shared a look before letting out a little laugh at the pup's mistake.

"Thank you pup, we needed that. And, it is human, not 'huge-man' but never mind that. What is Arnou?" The silver one looked at this member of his clan in interest. Arnou was a great warrior, but also did foolish things in his youth. He was, after all, only twenty years, quite young in the wolf-demon clan.

Bowing, Arnou began to recount his tale of finding the human pup, but before he was done the child let out a cry. Conrí nodded absentmindedly, and motioned for Arnou and the white wolf, Ailbhe, to follow him. Arnou let out a sigh of relief, they had accepted the child. Into the clan they went, and Conrí let out a howl, calling for the clan to gather.

In a fluid motion Arnou shifted back to wolf, still carrying the boy-child. Remus leaped on his fathers back and yawned. He was still just a pup and wolf demons aged slowly compared to other things in the forest. A soft growl was heard and Arnou turned to see Rieka, his mate. She nuzzled him and he licked her muzzle, before carrying the child to their leader, Conrí. Next to Conrí was Ceán, his child and heir, and Zaharia, his mate. Zaharia nuzzled the child and the boy reached for his tail. Zaharia smiled as the boy child played with his tail, and knew that there was something about him that was special . . .

Then the meeting began.

All of the wolf demons welcomed the young lad, and it was Conrí's decision to place him with the bachelor of the clan, Fenrir. The child would be family to them all but Fenrir would be his father, protector and teacher. The real reason was that Fenrir had attended wizarding school and knew the most about their magic. Mingan, the clan's seer, had told the leader that by the magical patterns around him, the boy was undoubtedly wizard.

As the moon rose that night the boy, Harry James Evens Potter, carried by his father, Fenrir Shashi Greyback, underwent the ritual that shed him of his previous humanity. Harry James Evens Potter the wizard and boy-who-lived was gone, for it was Zeer Khons Greyback who was in his place now. As Zeer opened his brilliant green eyes and flicked his black tail, Fenrir smiled down at his son. "You make such a fine wolf demon Zeer."

TBC


	3. Apogee Prelude 2

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry  
Not: Just incase it was not clear, Harry was turned into a wolf-demon by a ritual. This all will be explained in detail later. Also, it is important to note that wolf demons have strong family ties and so Zeer (Harry) will be raised by the entire clan.

**Also**: to the people who alert this story and do not review, I _ONLY _update for reviews. And if the only people who review it are my close friends I will stop updating and just send them the chapters.

Part: 2/10

**BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING! FAMILY DEAD IN GRUESOME MURDER! GOD-FATHER SUSPECTED!**

As he looked at the article in fascination, Lucius Malfoy absentmindedly chewed his toast. So the Boy-who-maybe-didn't-live was missing? Apparently the entire family had been brutally murdered, and they suspected that the godfather, Sirius Black, was responsible. 'Well,' Lucius noted as he folded the paper, 'it doesn't concern me.'

He was wrong.

Oh so very wrong.

For at that moment, his wards alerted him to someone on the premises. He looked out the window and saw a large black dog limping towards his manor. Then Lucius froze. Right in the dog's path was his son, Draco and his wife, Narcissus! He rushed out, shouting at the dog, but then saw a flicker of recognizing in the animal's eyes, right before it collapsed. Narcissus, looked at him. "Friend of yours?"

A quick spell was muttered and the dog shifted from a shaggy black thing to the prone form of Sirius Black. Black was looking worse for the wear, and was covered with blood. Lucius called for his house elves, and had them take Black to the guest room.

Something was going on, and he wanted to know what it was.

--

When he came to, Sirius felt cold, empty. He had gone to see his godson, just as a dog, but he hadn't smelt Harry's scent. Well, he did, faintly, but it was a week old. He shifted and knocked on the door, then, thinking better of it, blew the door off the hinges. A fat man, the uncle, was bellowing but shut up when Sirius put his want, which he had changed into a dagger, up to his throat.

He demanded to know what had happened to Harry, and found he had been left a week ago on a stump near a forest, far from civilization. He was no doubt dead by now. Enraged Sirius killed the two parents, but after slowly torturing them, cutting them, cursing them and tearing out their internal organs. Their child he took and left him with a childless friend of his. Despite what his parents had done, there was no way he would hurt this innocent child.

He had not fallen that far.

Returning to the house, he chanted a quick spell and flames consumed the house and the dead bodies of those beasts. Shifting, he ran, not knowing where exactly, but far away from those who had caused his godson's death.

Then he had found himself onto the Malfoy's property. Lucius had seen him and then it was dark.

Sirius felt the tears make their way down his face. If only Dumbeldor had let him have his godson, then Harry would be safe with him, but now . . . Dumbeldor would pay, and in blood by his hands.

Lucius came into the room and cleared his throat. Empty eyes turned to him, and Lucius nodded. "Black, why are you here? What do you want? What did you do?"

"I want to revive the dark lord and kill Dumbeldor. I killed those muggels, they abandoned my godson . . . I will get my revenge on that old fool!" There was a darkness around him and Lucius knew that this was what he needed, the pure power Black held would be the key needed to revive the lord.

TBC


	4. Apogee Prelude 3

Moonlight Sonnet

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry

Part: 3/10

"ZEER! What have I told you about using that sort of language?!" Fenrir yelled at his son. Zeer looked down and shrugged. "I've told you, if you are going to cuss, don't use the half-assed words! Say 'damn,' not 'darn!' Geeze, someone would think I had taught you NOTHING!" For a second there was silence, then Remus and Zeer burst out laughing. "Rotten punks! Now back to your practicing. You have to finish sparring!"

"Fenrir, why do we have to be in human form? I feel awkward without my tail. Lately you haven't let us have our tails or ears when we shift . . . I don't like it!" Remus glared at his teacher while Zeer shrugged. A large snake suddenly appeared and hissed.

_Young master, how are you?_ The snake slithered from the tree she was on to Zeer's arm.

_I do well Medusa. What is the news?_ Greatly interested, Zeer didn't notice the bored look Fenrir and Remus shared. The two were use to Zeer talking to snakes, and though it was interesting the first few times, it was boring because they couldn't understand it. Remus, who was three years Zeer's elder, practiced his magical control, trying to call a twig to him.

Fenrir watched in amusement. Remus and Zeer were the most talented in the tribe, with untrained magic at least. The boys were slowly getting use to human forms, which annoyed them. Remus constantly complained about the dampening of the senses, and Zeer complained because his eyes were very bad. The clan's healer, Phelan, tried her best to heal them, but to no avail. Fenrir thought that a good human spell should fix it (Zeer had been human at birth he reminded them) but no one wished to go among the humans, wizards or normal.

Suddenly, there was a clicking noise and the three wolf demons looked up. Many spiders were surrounding them, all large with deadly poison. Zeer saw Fenrir tense and could smell the fear coming from Remus. All three shifted at once, and Zeer hissed for Medusa to flea. Glaring at the spider beasts, Zeer called out "Aragog!" Some of the spiders made faint clicking noises, but nothing else. "Do you mean to start a war between the spiders and wolf demons? It will be signing your own death, for we will not die!" Wind passed by and he saw Fenrir had fled. Remus whimpered and slunk closer to Zeer. Though he was older and more mature, he was not as bold as Zeer, or as powerful.

Zeer knew Fenrir would come with Akin and Ailbhe soon. Those two were the most dangerous and powerful in the clan, and protected all members fiercely. But there wasn't time. 'I need to remember what Fenrir has taught me . . . speak with your mind and focus your power . . . feel the magic flowing within you . . . ' Zeer closed his eyes and concentrated on the ebb and flow of his magic, tying the tiny beads of power together into a visual net. Concentrating further he could 'see' the magical energy of Remus besides him and Aragog's clan in front of him. Twisting the magical 'net' around them, he captured them. Reaching out with his magic again, he sent electricity through the 'net' and opened his eyes.

Remus watched as Zeer closed his eyes. Wind began circulating around the two. Remus shudder at the power subconsciously, trying to keep himself under control. The energy was causing the wind, that had been gentle at first, to swiftly gain speed and whip around the vegetation. Distant thunder boomed. Suddenly the spiders were letting out screams of pain as electricity flowed trough them. Zeer opened his eyes, but instead of green they were black.

When Zeer opened his eyes all he saw was the enemy, still alive, and a bloodlust came over him. They needed to be destroyed, and he mentally sent boiling heat over the 'net' that covered them . . . but it wasn't enough! He needed more!

Remus saw the spiders start to roll and twitch, as great heat came from them. He backed away from Zeer for a second, then charged and attacked, never minding that Zeer was physically weaker, never minding that he could be killed if the magic was turned on him. There was something wrong with Zeer, something dark that was making him merciless. Biting into Zeer's forearm, he was relieved to see the black fade into green. Licking the wound, he nuzzled Zeer as an apology. Neither noticed the spiders quick retreat or the three concerned demons who had seen the whole thing.

TBC


	5. Apogee Prelude 4

Moonlight Sonnet

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry

Note: Marama is the lunar god of death.

Part: 4/10

Zeer collapsed seconds later. Fenrir, Akin and Ailbhe came out of the woods, cautiously up to Zeer. Akin, the youngest, had never seen such power from anyone. Fenrir, having been trained as a wizard, knew about such amazing magic but it was all regarded as legends. Not only had Zeer managed to fight off a mass of spiders, alone no less, he had done so masterfully as if trained. The lack of wand did not faze Fenrir, for he was accustom to not using a wand, or reciting an enchantment for that matter, to get his spells to work.

The thing most prominent on all of the demons' minds though, was the black eyes. They had been cruel and full of bloodlust, which was far different from how Zeer normally acted. Fenrir shifted and carried his son back to the clan while the other two took Remus with them to go consult the leader and seer.

Mingan was the first to speak after all three had told of what happed. "Marama has foretold to me that this boy is the one we have waited for. He will free us from the shadows man has cast us to. That is, he could be. If he chooses to take this path, there will be much danger for him and his mate. If he chooses not to, nothing will be risked or lost. This blackness is not from him, but from someone of great power. Soon he will need to go amongst humans though. Fenrir, I know you are listening, come in. We must train him how to react to humans, because in a few weeks he will be receiving a letter to attend the school." Conrí looked at Remus and saw he was drooping at the thought of his friend leaving.

Clearing his throat, he asked for Fenrir to stay, and the other to leave. "And for Marama's sake, make sure Phelan looks over Zeer." After they had left he turned to Fenrir. "You will need to spy and make sure nothing happens. There is always danger among humans."

Nodding, Fenrir left. After he was out he looked up at the moon, and sighed. His son, his pup, would be leaving soon. And not even somewhere safe. If people found out that he was a wolf demon . . .

"Tomorrow your real training will have to begin."

TBC


	6. Apogee Prelude 5

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry  
**AN**: Give me lots of shiny reviews! It's my birthday tomorrow :D

Part: 5/10

A week into training and Zeer was pissed. It had been a week since he had been allowed to shift. Remus had endured it with him, not wanting to make Zeer feel more alone. Already though, it was becoming increasingly hard to keep his tail or ears from appearing. Fenrir had left the clan's lands a few days ago, and Ailbhe was overseeing the boys. Though he despised being in a human's form for more than minuets, at Conrí's command he did just that. Also, they were learning about writing and reading correctly. Zeer picked this up fairly fast, they had done a bit previously, but Remus was brilliant at it. He could write neatly and correctly, and absorbed what was written in the books. Also, they practiced walking, running, jumping and dancing while in human forms.

It was taking its toll on the two, as could be seen when they collapsed in their beds every night. As the days progressed, they acted more like human boys. This was good, and since their progress was going so well, Conrí let them have a day as wolfs.

It was that day that the owl arrived.

Fenrir had gone back to the world of humans for a few days to find out everything that a eleven-year-old wizard would need to know about the wizarding world. He found out about Voldemort and Harry Potter, and a sinking feeling welled up in him. Also, Voldemort had to be referred to he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know-who. Instantly he knew Zeer would never do that, though he supposed Remus would.

And what a task! The two (if Remus was going to be admitted, as of now they didn't know if he would be) could never revel who they were. Wolf demons were seen as savage beasts, and the two would most likely die. So the story was concocted. Fenrir, a hunter of mythical beasts, had found and raised the two, fairly ignorant of the outside worlds doing. A diehard supporter of the light he was delighted to have the two go to the same school he had.

If only it works . . . Marama, please protect them.

The owl swooped into the clearing where Remus and Zeer were greatly enjoying themselves. The two letters were dropped on the two, and they immediately howled for someone. Conrí, who had been expecting this, came to the two. He had the two shift, but let them keep their tail and ears (and Zeer slipped in a fang as well) so they would not complain about the unfairness of having to shift. Fenrir came into the clearing and Conrí smiled. "Good timing Fenrir, the two just got letters. Now, lets see what they say."

Zeer looked at his. On the front it said:

Mr. H. Potter

The Field of the Moon

South-West area

Forbidden Forest

Turning it over he saw a purple wax seal with a badger, lion, eagle, and snake on it around a H. He opened it and pulled out the pieces of parchment within. Puzzled, he began to read it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Zeer looked up at his guardians in confusion. "Who is H. Potter?"

TBC


	7. Apogee Prelude 6

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry  
**AN**: Give me lots of shiny reviews! It's my birthday tomorrow :D  
Also, I accidentally uploaded chapter 5 instead of chapter 4. So, aren't you lucky, you get two chapters today. More then you lazy readers deserve. I WILL NOT UPLOAD FOR LESS THEN TWO REVIEWS. If you guys dont want more chapters tis fine with me.

Part: 6/10

Zeer watched Fenrir as he waited for an answer. Why had his letter been addressed to a Mr. H. Potter? "Well?"

Arnou, who had come into the clearing a little after the two had opened their letters, coughed. "Zeer, you are not a birth member of our clan. I found you on a stump when you were a young pup. We took you in, gave you a rebirth as a member of our clan and as part of that, your name was changed from whatever it was to Zeer Khons Greyback. Fenrir became your father and you became a blood member of our clan."

Fenrir stepped forward. "I know who H. Potter is. While studying wizarding culture, I found that a child, Harry James Evans Potter, ended up destroying the Dark Lord. Proclaimed a hero, he was placed with his Aunt and Uncle. A week later his aunt and uncle were found dead in their burnt house, and Harry was assumed dead by the hands of his godfather, who was apparently against him being there. Harry has green eyes, black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead."

Zeer looked down. Fenrir looked at his son and sensed fear from him. "Zeer?"

"Are you going to get rid of me?"

That fear caused Fenrir to smile. "Zeer, whoever you are, whatever your choices, you are of our clan and you are my son."

"Zeer" Conrí started, "you are always welcome here, it is your home. If you, or Remus, ever need us, we will be here, in the forest. The school borders our forest, so we are always near. You are never alone." Turning, he looked at Arnou and Fenrir. "You two will take the boys shopping. The goblins will take you to the vaults, we have more than enough money there. Fenrir, make sure that you get more during the year. Now, I will take my leave."

Turning, Conrí left the others behind as he went back to the clan. He was worried about Zeer's fame, but knew if anyone could handle it, it would be him. From the first time they met, Conrí had felt a sense of destiny coming from the child, and it was now stronger than ever.

The day faded into night as Fenrir lectured the two (who were back in wolf form) on wizarding news, the war, Voldemort, and, most importantly, wizard's views of Wolf Demons. After he was done he whistled and a ancient owl flew down from a nearby tree. She was a snowy owl, beautiful and wise. "This is Headwig. She was my owl, and a special one at that. Now she's free but likes to keep an eye on me, make sure I'm not destroying the world." He let out an maniacal laugh. "Here dear, take this to Dumbeldor. These two will be going to Hogwarts, so if you would travel with me so I can send correspondence . . . ?" Headwig hooted softly and nipped Fenrir's ear gently. With a faint flitter of wings, she was off and soaring through the sky.

Unbeknownst to the clan, Harry and Remus' names were put down on the list of enrollment, and was immediately noticed. And Albus Dumbeldor wasted no time telling the press about a new student they would be getting, especially if it would erase the public's memory about who placed Harry at his aunt's house.

TBC


	8. Apogee Prelude 7

Apogee Prelude

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry

Part: 7/10

**BOY-WHO-LIVED IS ALIVE! WILL BE ATTENDING HOGWARTS IN FALL!**

Sirius read the headline twice before shouting in joy. His godson was alive! Not that he wasn't still plotting revenge, or he didn't want to revive the Dark Lord anymore . . . and if Voldemort _tried_ to hurt Harry, he would be dead again. Smiling, he ran into the living room where the Malfoys were having breakfast. "LUCIUS!! HE'S ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE!"

Lucius looked up as black danced around the living room, still in his boxers (they had little doggies on them) singing and smiling. Draco leaned towards his father. "He's finally cracked, hasn't he?"

Shaking his head, Lucius looked at Black. "Well, this is good news. But we have a problem. The boy must turn dark before the lord is revived or else Voldemort may try to kill him." Nodding, Sirius went serious. "How about this, you take Draco to get his supplies while I contact some of the others, we'll form a plan."

"Let's go kiddo!"

Draco snickered. "Before we do you need to put on cloths. And . . . Si, no one will notice you?" Sirius shook his head before rushing off to get his leather on. He couldn't wait to go shopping, it would be a lot of fun.

TBC


	9. Apogee Prelude 8

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry

AN: RL shit's been going on. Sorry for the wait. Should be updating regularly again ^^;

Part: 8/10

Fenrir was awoken by Zeer poking him over and over. Finally opening his eyes he saw Remus, Zeer and Arnou all waiting and looking eager. "God dammit! Why do I have to be the only one here who has been shopping amongst humans?!" Grumbling, he put on his wizarding robes and took the three to the clearing. Making sure all three were holding a rope, he said the magic word: "fuck it all." And they were off.

First came Gringotts, the bank. The goblins gave each demon a large money pouch and then they headed to the book store. Besides the required books Fenrir picked out books on ancient magic, blood magic, and theory books. Paying for it he led them to the apothecary and picked up the supplies they needed there. Remus and Arnou stayed outside while Fenrir was doing this, because all the smells were making them nauseous. When finished they headed over to the robe shop.

Zeer and Remus were getting fitted when two people came in. One had long black hair, a nice tan and was wearing leather. The other looked about Zeer's age, was pale and had blond hair. Zeer watched them in interest, while Remus just stood there fidgeting. The pale boy stood next to them and began talking.

"Hello." Going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes . . . " Zeer was on guard, was this person trying to trick him?

"My fathers friend, over there, has been shopping with me. I'm planning on getting him to buy me a broom so I can smuggle it in. Do you have a broom?"

"No. And I would prefer to stay on the ground than you." Remus quickly supplied.

The boy looked surprised. "Guess you don't play Quidditch?" They shook their heads. "Well, what house do you think you'll be in?"

Zeer perked up. "Slytherin I hope. I am cunning. Remus could go into Huffelpuff, he's loyal to a fault, Ravenclaw, he's a smart ass, or Slytherin, because he's sneaky. But I truly don't know much about Hogwarts. I only recently found out I was hum-wizard." Zeer hoped the boy didn't notice his slip up. Draco nodded but his guardian had noticed something and was staring a Zeer in interest.

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Zeer Greyback, and this is Remus Tsuki." The witch told Zeer the robes were done and he stepped down. "See you at Hogwarts Draco." They left the shop and headed to the spot Fenrir had told them to wait. (He had gone to Knockturn Ally to purchase some more books.) The man who had been Draco's guardian came out and went over to Zeer. "Harry?" Zeer didn't really notice the man, he was lost in though. The man, Sirius, took in the boy in front of him. His scent was similar, and he had the scar, and he knew it was Harry. "Harry?"

Zeer looked up at the man. "What did you say?" He looked puzzled, until he remembered what had been said about his name. He turned to Remus and asked, "Harry is my original name, right? This is confusing." Before Remus could answer, the man had put his arms around Zeer and squeezing him tightly.

Fenrir did NOT like that. He punched the man and growled, about to shift when Arnou stopped him. "What are you doing with _my_ son?" He growled out. "If you hurt him . . . " He let the threat hang.

Sirius looked surprised. "I am Sirius Black, Harry's godfather." He glanced at Draco, who had just come out, and then at Zeer. "I will meet you soon." He went over to Draco and then the two ran off to a shop. The four shared a look and headed off to Olivanders.

The man looked as the two pups came into the shop, followed by Fenrir and Arnou. With a wave of his hand the door sealed and the window was blocked. "It has been a while since I have seen a Wolf Demon. I am Olivander, of the kitsune clan, and I hope that you can fool the others at the school. Now, Harry? Or is it Zeer now? Come forward." Zeer did and Olivander looked him over. "Now, I think this one will be right. It's temperamental, made of basilisk fang and scale. Will you be able to wield it?"

Zeer took it and felt a soothing wind flow through him. An almost invisible voice called to him, guiding him. Looking up, he nodded. "I will. It has told me such."

Remus came forward, and Olivander looked him over. "Ah, this is the one. This one has a mixed core, a fang of a spirit fox and the tail feather of a dark phoenix. Will not respond to anyone that lacks intelligence and strength, which is why I did not give it to Zeer."

Fenrir leaned over to Zeer. "He means you're stupid." Zeer glared.

Remus took the wand and felt tongues of flame travel through his body, and could hear the whispered teachings of the kitsune and phoenix. Nodding, he smiled at Arnou. Olivander unsealed his shop as Fenrir paid him. Zeer left the shop and was met with the Sirius man again.

"Look, I have a birthday present for you, because I haven't been around. Here." It was a cage with a beautiful Osprey. "I'll owl you Harry." Still acting giddy, Sirius took Draco off to finish with school shopping.

Remus looked at the bird enviously. Arnou grinned, and looking at the three said "How about we find a bird for Remus?" The three followed him into a pet shop and Remus was instantly staring at a pigmy owl. "Do you want it Remus?" Nodding, Remus was ecstatic when his father bought it for him. Fenrir was looking at a cage in the back, where a strange crow-like creature was. Without a word he bought it, and covered the cage with a cloth. Finally done, the four demons apparated away from Diagon Ally and back home.


	10. Apogee Prelude 9

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry

Part: 9/10

Conrí smiled down at the two pups as they showed him their new pets. Zeer let his osprey out and it was perched on his shoulder. Remus' owl was perched on his head, and hooted softly. "Well boys, what are you going to name them?"

"Well, I'm naming her Jana." Remus smiled proudly. "She's going to bring letters to you while I'm at school." Zeer raised an eyebrow, wondering how such a tiny (6.5 inches) bird would manage it, but said nothing.

Zeer's osprey gave a cry, calling attention to himself. "Azrael, quiet." Zeer smiled at Conrí. "Azrael likes to get attention."

"Conrí, a word?" It was Fenrir, still holding the cage. Conrí followed him out and gave him a questioning look. "Look." He uncovered the cage and Conrí stared, shocked. It was a crow-demon. And a young one. Conrí opened the door and gently helped the demon out.

"Greetings, I am Conrí, leader of the Wolf Demon clan. I pray you are not harmed." The crow demon nodded, then looked around sadly.

"Greetings lord Conrí. I was the leader of my clan, but we have been dispersed throughout this land by the magic humans. I am Biast. Since you and your clan have saved me, I am in your debt. If there is anything I could do . . . " Biast looked at Conrí and saw Conrí light up.

"Yes, there is. I will give you time to fly my friend, and seek your family, but come back, and bring them if you wish. We will give you shelter as long as we can send messages with you for two of our pups." The two leaders continued talking, and swearing alliance to each other, while Fenrir walked off.

Passing by the pups he saw them practicing spells with their wands, and reading out of the books he had gotten them, both from Diagon and Knockturn Ally. Soon they would be going into a world of danger, and he hoped Marama would protect them both.


	11. Apogee Prelude 10

Apogee Prelude

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paring: Harry/Remus  
Summary: Abandoned at an early age, Harry had a different upbringing than most wizards. But wolf demons do make good parents. Yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just use them for my own sick pleasure ^_^  
Warnings: BL, AU, Dark Harry

Part: 10/10

The day was cold as Fenrir led the two to the platform. Azrael and Jana were on their owner's shoulder and head respectively, disliking the rain that was getting their feathers wet. Reaching the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Fenrir hurried them through the barrier and to the train.

Draco and Sirius were there, and the two came over immediately. Sirius looked at Fenrir meaningfully and Fenrir nodded. They would talk after the train left. The three boys headed onto the train dragging their trunks.

A group of redheads entered the area, excitingly talking about school and how the famous Harry Potter was going to be there. Fenrir growled, and was surprised to hear Sirius growl as well. "They better not try to manipulate my godson."

"Zeer won't let them. He is very strong, and knows when people try to use him." Fenrir smiled at the man. "I am Fenrir. I adopted him after Arnou found him." Instantly realizing he had said too much, he cursed.

"I though the paper said—"

"Tell no one and I will tell you the truth about your godson." Sirius nodded as the train pulled out of the station, sending the two pups off to Hogwarts.

-FIN-

AN:

To be continued in Crescent Overture.


End file.
